Dreaming
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Derek and Callie celebrate their anniversary. One-shot fluff!


A/N:This is my first attempt at writing a Derek and Callie pairing.

_

* * *

"Honey...I'm home!" called Derek Shepherd as he walked into the house carrying a large gift bag. "Darling? Where are you?" asked Derek again. He walked upstairs to the master bedroom and opened the double doors that led into their bedroom. He was greeted to soft music playing in the background and the dark room being lit by vanilla scented candles. His eyes scanned over the darkness and moved over to the large king size bed positioned in the middle of the room. And there laid his beautiful wife dressed in a lacy fly away nightie that was held together with a red bow._

_"Happy anniversary...would you like to unwrap your present?" asked Callie with a cheeky grin. Tonight was Callie and Derek's 2nd anniversary._

_Derek felt his mouth go dry a moment looking at her curves as the candlelight shimmered against her body. "You look..." said Derek not being able to find the right words._

_"Good enough to eat?" asked Callie completing his thought for him._

_Derek smirked and chuckled. "Among other things..." He walked over to the bed dangling the gift bag from his finger. "I have a little something for you...call it a selfish gift." said Derek._

_"A gift...somehow I knew the great Derek Shepherd wouldn't forget our anniversary." said Callie. She sat up on the bed taking the bag from him excitedly. She reached inside and pulled out a jewelry box. She opened and grinned looking at a diamond necklace staring back up at her. "Derek..." said Callie with a hushed whisper. "It is beautiful...but how is it a selfish gift...?" asked Callie confused._

_"Oh this isn't the selfish gift…" said Derek chuckled. He took the necklace out of the box and moved onto the bed putting it on Callie. "It looks beautiful on you." said Derek lightly kissing her neck. He got up and reached for a box under the bed. He pulled it out and sit in front of her._

_Callie moaned softly. "This is the perfect gift..." Callie chuckled seeing the box. She opened it and smirked seeing a French maid's costume. "I love it…I can't wait to wear this for you."_

_He smiled and said "This isn't your only gift...but we can worry about that later. Now you mentioned something about me unwrapping my gift...?" Derek's hand smoothed over the delicately tied bow. He tugged on one end of the bow and smirked watching the nightie open so that he could enjoy Callie in all of her marvelous glory. He laid his wife back on the bed and kissed her tenderly as his hands loving caressed her body._

_Callie giggled and said "Wait wait...wait. I have another surprise for you." Callie slipped out of the bed and walked over to the iPod shuffle and changed the song to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. Callie started to dance seductively laughing at herself as she did. She started stripping off what little she was wearing._

_Derek laid back on the bed watching her and grinned like a Cheshire cat. After Callie finished dancing he smiled at her. "A strip tease for my anniversary? I am one lucky man."_

_Callie laughed and said "Well, you know I like taking that pole dancing exercise class. I learned a few extra tips to give my husband a show he deserves...but I am naked and you Dr. Shepherd are far too overdressed for what we are about to do."_

_Derek grinned and said "How right you are..." He slid off the bed and undressed._

_Callie smirked watching her husband disrobe thinking about just how handsome he looked. She admired the way he kept up his six pack even though he was always working. "Looking good Shepherd...looking very good." said Callie with a cheeky grin._

_Derek laughed and quickly finished undressing. He climbed onto the bed with Callie and went after the objects of his desire. Derek's hands and lips went to Callie's bountiful breasts and lavished them with the attention they deserved._

_Callie moaned softly as a shiver traveled down her smile. Derek always knew how to go after her most sensitive spots. "Derek..." giggled Callie as her husband slipped lower in the bed to tease her second most sensitive spot. Callie bit her lip feeling her passion for him welling up inside of her. She clutched at the bed sheets as waves of pleasure washed over her._

_Derek was pleased with himself hearing and feeling the reaction his work was receiving. Derek took his time knowing that it would only fuel her passions more and drive her crazy._

_"Derek...please..." moaned Callie after awhile. She didn't know how much more teasing she could take. "I need you..." whispered Callie in a sultry voice._

_Derek was no match for that voice her couldn't deny her any longer. He moved up her body and nestled himself between her legs. He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss before joining the two of them. He set a slow and methodical pace at first and slowly sped up knowing just the way Callie enjoyed it. "Callie…" moaned Derek._

"Callie...? Callie….?"asked Mark. He looked over at his pregnant girlfriend. "Are you okay?" asked Mark.

Callie's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Mark. "Hmmm?" asked Callie confused at the moment.

"I was asking if you were okay..." said Mark concerned. "You were moaning in your sleep...are you in pain?" asked Mark moving closer to her in the bed. He noticed her cheeks seemed a bit flushed.

Callie snickered softly. "No...I am not in any pain..." Callie sat up in the bed more coming out of her dream haze a bit more. She couldn't believe the dream she had just had or the effect that it had on her.

"Well, were you having a nightmare?" asked Mark still concerned about her. He lightly caressed her cheek.

Callie laughed softly and shook her head. "No, I was having a very interesting dream...very interesting. I am okay…really."

"A sex dream...?" asked Mark with a grin on his face. He set the medical journal he had been reading aside. "What were we doing...?" asked Mark hoping they could recreate the moment.

"We...weren't doing anything...Derek and me on the other hand..." Callie trailed off seeing the shocked look on Mark's face.

"What?" asked Mark incredulously. "You were having a sex dream about Derek?" asked Mark.

Callie laughed and said "Awww baby don't be upset. I am sure if I go back to sleep maybe you could join the party too. But I have to say...dream Derek...was really talented. Maybe more talented than you…" She said the last part just to goad him.

"Oh that is it! I will show you talented woman!" said Mark stripping off his t-shirt and his pajama bottoms.

Callie giggled. "Mark!"


End file.
